I was only doing it for you
by luckyinugirl
Summary: When Kagome meets her future children, she finds out things she's not sure she wants to tell Inuyasha. After all, they DO get married in the future but with marriage there will always be complications, right? But he finds out sooner than she wants him to and he doesn't want to believe it at first until a certain woman tries to kill Kagome...
1. Chapter 1

Smiling down at their newborn son with tears in her eyes, she whispered to him sadly, "Mommy's here. It's okay. I'll take care of you."  
But Inuyasha interrupted the mother and son moment saying very harshly and rudely "After what you did I don't think so." Kagome looked up at him angrily, biting her lip, trying not to yell at him. "You think I don't know? While that dead woman held me captive for those past eight months, she told me exactly what you did. You made a deal with her. A deal she couldn't refuse." "Inuyasha, I - !" Kagome tried interrupting. "You were dying and then Kikyo appeared and when you asked her to save you, she said she would only do it in return for something."  
Quietly, she spoke with anger in her voice. "Inuyasha, listen to me, I didn't mean for Kikyo to go so far."  
Inuyasha began shouting, waking the baby. "So you didn't care if she took me from you - !?"  
"Of course I did, Inuyasha!" She yelled back.  
"Then why would you make such a deal with Kikyo?!" He screamed, stepping forward.  
"Because I was scared!" Kagome finally snapped, the room became quiet but the baby's crying turned into screaming. "Have you ever been afraid to die, knowing the life inside of you will die also?!" Inuyasha didn't reply. He just stared at her with furious eyes as he stepped toward her, ready to grab her by her throat.  
"You knew," He spoke harshly. "You knew didn't you - that I'm not your dear and precious lover." Gasping before he took hold of her throat, Kagome became afraid. 'That's right. He had been acting strange lately.' She thought before growling and looking into the impostor's eyes. "Inuyasha was sent to hell because of me. Because I didn't want to die. I know I betrayed him the moment I made that deal and there is no way he could've gotten out unless I made another deal with Kikyo."  
"Exactly." The impostor squeezed her by her throat before turning back into its original form. Tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she stared into the dark and evil ones of her long gone enemy that bore holes back into her frightened ones. She opened her mouth to cry out for Inuyasha. _HER_ Inuyasha. The Inuyasha that had promised her he would never betray her or do anything to hurt her. But he wasn't there. He wasn't going to come for her. Not now. Not ever. Because she had betrayed him by giving him away to the woman he no longer loved just to save herself from death. And now look where she ended up - possibly being murdered by the one she and Inuyasha had taken down.  
Kagome never knew this day would come. She had always hoped that she and Inuyasha would start a family like Miroku and Sango had, but after everything she had done she highly doubt that he would ever want her back in his life.

Not that far off, no one knew what was going on because Inuyasha and Kagome were having a small disagreement about whether the baby was a boy or girl (stupid, right?). "It's a girl, Inuyasha and that's final!" Kagome shouted getting close to his face.  
"And I'm saying it's a boy, you dope!" He yelled back as the others stared at the two.  
Sango leaned over to Miroku. "Should I just tell them?" She asked, still staring at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Miroku sighed closing his eyes. "No, I think it's better to just watch them argue. It's amusing." He spoke, his hands behind his head as Shippo and Sango sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Why the hell did you let him out?" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo as he stormed ahead of her. Kikyo decided to let Inuyasha out of hell as long as she went with him. She didn't want him pulling any tricks but he assured her he wouldn't. Inuyasha was pissed and hurt that Kagome would betray him. She had told him once that she would never do such a thing but she lied and he hated her for it. He never betrayed her. Not once and then he finds out that she betrayed him. He didn't even know if he loved her anymore. He knew for a fact that he no longer loved Kikyo but he wasn't sure about Kagome. "I let him out so he could scare Kagome. I would have loved to see her face but I had deals to take care of and other things to do. Plus I couldn't just let you go just so you could go and save her. That wouldn't be right." Kikyo walked a few feet behind. Inuyasha stopped, still angry. "I told you already Kikyo: I wouldn't pull anything! Why the hell would I save her after what she did? She's probably already had the baby by now so -!" He stopped when he heard Kagome's voice. Growling angrily, he began running toward the direction of where it came.

"It's a girl!" She screamed. "No! It's a boy!" He screamed back. Sango, tired of their arguing, stood and began speaking until she saw him and immediately sat back down.  
Kagome looked at her friend curiously. "Sango, what is it? What's wrong?" But Sango wouldn't speak. No one would. They just sat there, scared of what was coming next.  
Inuyasha stood there puzzled a moment until he heard "You!" being spoken roughly. He was sure it couldn't have been him who had spoken with such venom. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around slowly only for Kagome to be held tightly on the ground. She was terrified and the one who had her pinned on the ground was smiling. He was enjoying this. Tears began forming in her chocolate brown fear filled eyes which made him smile even bigger with evil and hatred in his eyes. Kagome didn't make a sound as he stared into her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying.  
"If you want to cry then cry." He growled but Kagome shook her head no. He raised his hand to slap her but it never came. A soft but scared voice had stopped him.

* * *

Angrily, Inuyasha moved his hateful eyes towards the voice with a low growl. He lowered his hand and stood up slowly. The girl on the ground didn't move an inch, not even when she wondered where her friends had gone and hadn't even tried to help her.  
"Tell me something, Kagome" Inuyasha walked towards her as she backed up into a tree holding the baby boy in her arms. "Why did you betray me?" His growl deepened and became louder. Kagome stiffened as he grabbed her by her shoulders lightly. His touch was unbearable. "And don't say it was because you were scared either, Kagome! I want to know the real reason!" He tightened his grip on her, his voice raising.  
Kagome lowered her head before heavy tears formed in her now angry brown eyes. For some reason she began laughing, pissing the half demon off even more.  
"What the hell is so funny!?" He growled as Kikyo appeared a few yards away, watching with amusement, not yet realizing she was being watched.  
"Funny?" The young woman laughed angrily. "You want to know what's so funny?" The small infant, now screaming once again, held onto his mother tightly.

**Cliffhanger! The chapter is 1,297 words! And no I do not own my beloved Inuyasha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my longest story so far. If you want me to shorten it, let me know. P.S. I do not own Inuyasha...**

"Want me to kill you?!" A boy of 18 shouted at his 6 year old twin sisters. Gulping, the two little ones backed away from him in silence full of anger. The one twin, a little older than her sister by a few minutes growled at her brother. "I hope someone kills you soon. I hate what you did to mommy and daddy. I hate you!"  
The boy snarled viciously at her. "I won't be the one who dies first. It'll be you!" He shouted, running at her with claws out. But before he reached her, he was blast with an immense power of spiritual energy, sending him flying back into the Sacred tree, nearly denting it.  
"Mika," the younger twin stared. "What did you do?" Mika nearly shook her proudly but somewhat in shame. "I don't know. And I don't want to know. At least I saved you." She smiled half-heartedly. But Usagi squeezed her upset sister tightly in a hug. "No, you saved both of us." She smiled lightly, still not letting go for awhile.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?" Inuyasha huffed as Kagome and the others dragged him towards the Sacred tree. Pausing to look at Inuyasha, Kagome sighed somewhat irritated. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm positive. Miroku even saw it."  
"How do you know he's not lying? He could just be agreeing with you so he can grope Sango!" Inuyasha demanded, wanting to go back to the village to sleep. "Now Inuyasha." Miroku began. "If I had wanted to grope Sango, I would have done it already."

"Saya!" Mika and Usagi cried out in unison happily. Saya, smiling at them lightly, looked around for a moment before glaring at their eldest brother. 'That bastard!' She grit her teeth, hands balled into fists. 'Why does he insist to constantly try to do them harm?!' Relaxing for a moment, she turned to her youngest family members.  
"So," Saya smiled. "Which one of my favorites did this to our traitorous brother?"  
Slowly, Mika raised her hand. "I did, sister. Are ya mad?"  
'Mad? Why would she think I'd be mad?' Saya questioned herself but kept the radiant smile on her face. "I would never be mad at you. He was going to kill you, and you defended yourself. I'm proud of you. Both of you. And so would mother and father." Her smile faded. 'Mother. Father.' Tears filled her eyes but she wiped them away when she heard her cousins' voices behind her.  
"No Succubus!" Saya heard Odairi pout. "I don't want to be here! I'm here only because I was told to stay with my stupid cousins but they ran off, leaving me with you and your overprotective brother Kiri!" 'Oh no!' Saya began to panic. 'Kiri's with them!? She spun towards the twins quickly. "How do I look? Do I look okay?" She tried speaking calmly but it was obvious the twins saw through it and giggled.

'Damn him.' Kagome wiped away the blood from her mouth as she stared bitterly at the brown wall in front of her. 'That bastard! I wish I could just fry him right now... but sadly I can't... all because I used most of my power to save the children.' The miko sighed, staring down at her hands sadly. 'Now I have to wait for God knows how long for it to fully restore itself while the children are in a much safer time and I'm being beat by an old friend who thinks I'll agree to marry him.' She grit her teeth as she tried using her power for the fifth time that day but failing. 'Inuyasha.' Kagome looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 'I'm scared. What do I do?' And she closed her brown eyes slowly, smiling happily as she imagined Inuyasha standing there smirking at her with his silver dog ears twitching.

"K-Kiri." Saya stuttered, stopping herself from fainting as Kiri, his sister Succubus, and Odairi appeared from the bushes. Kiri smirked at her and her heart stopped just for a second as she stared into his beautiful light brown eyes that he had gotten from his mother.  
Odairi rolled his golden eyes sarcastically. "Oh, please. Whatever's going on between you two, just don't involve me." The 12 year old half demon walked forward and toward Hotaru who was still unconscious.  
"Shhh!" Kiri, the oldest of the group, hushed the rude and ignorant boy. "Someone's coming." He held up his hand quickly.

"Fine Kagome!" Inuyasha growled annoyingly. "If you want me to check it out so badly, I will! But when you see it was nothing, I'm gonna tell you I told you so!" He cut through bushes with his claws as Kagome and the others sighed heavily.

Mika and Usagi hid behind Saya, peering from behind her. Saya gripped her bow tightly, getting ready to grab an arrow and fire at any moment. She was, after all, the best shooter throughout the country and second best was her mother.  
Kiri, who was in a fighting stance similar to his father's, held his sword tightly just like the way his 'uncle' had taught him. Kiri was the second most talented sword fighter in the village and wanted to surpass his 'uncle' but he knew that wouldn't ever happen.  
Odairi, who usually acted like his father now stood still, trying to act like he wasn't even there. His human mother, whom he loved most, told him bedtime stories though his father thought it ridiculous. Odairi loved hearing them though and didn't quite understand why his father thought bedtime stories were ridiculous.  
The only one who actually had a nose like a dog among them right now was Hotaru but he was out and a traitor. No one knew why he betrayed everyone. The only thing they knew was that he had started to hate when he had returned one day from the Forest of Darkness. Some thought the darkness had gotten to him while others believed something had approached him in the forest that day and told him something that made him hate. Hotaru was never the same after that.

"How many times have I told you Inuyasha?" Kagome nearly shouted in anger. "I know what I saw."  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around to quickly face Kagome. "Well what did you see Kagome?" Inuyasha was tired and he didn't feel like solving puzzles right now as he glared into Kagome's shocked eyes.  
"I saw a bright purple light coming from near the Sacred tree!" She huffed and crossed her arms.  
The half demon straightened, staring at his miko in curiosity. 'A bright purple light?' He still stared at her. 'Wait. Could that mean that Kikyo is nearby?' Inuyasha shook his head no quickly. 'It's not her. I would've caught her scent. So if it's not Kikyo, then who is it?' "Let's go." He spoke quickly but silently, his eyes curious as to who else could produce such power. As they drew nearer, Inuyasha caught the scent of his brother and growled. 'Sesshomaru!' But his eyes widened in shock at 3 other familiar scents. 'Kagome, Miroku and Sango? But they're with me right now. So what the hell is going on?' Growling in frustration he continued onward, slashing at bushes harshly.

"Who do you think it is Kiri?" Usagi whispered somewhat scared. But Kiri didn't answer. His glare hardened as the sight of a bare foot appeared and growling and muttering increased. "Damn these bushes!" Everyone immediately relaxed at the familiar voice of a certain half demon.

As soon as Inuyasha cut through the last bit of bushes, he and the others finally stepped into the clearing of the Sacred tree. When Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to Kagome, he saw 4 teary eyed children, a young man looking about Miroku's age and a pre-teen watching, and a boy about his age in human years knocked unconscious.  
"Alright brats! Who are you?" The now angry half demon barked. His sensitive ears flew back immediately as two little girls began crying. "I want my real mommy and daddy!" They cried in unison, letting large tears flow from their large eyes.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily. "They're just children; there's no need to yell!" Inuyasha turned to speak to her when he heard a girl whispering. He turned back to the children to see a young girl that remarkably looked similar to Kagome speaking softly to the two little ones.

"Usagi, Mika," Saya was kneeling in front of her sisters, a hand on one of their shoulders. "Please, listen to me," she whispered softly. "Remember what mommy said before she sent us here?" The twins stopped crying and sniffled, nodding their head as they wiped their eyes. "Mommy said that no matter what happens to her or daddy, we'll always have each other." Usagi hiccupped. Saya smiled. "Exactly. And mommy also said that," she turned her head to sadly look at Kagome. "that she didn't mean to send daddy or our uncles to that place. She thought the woman from hell would have taken something else. Mommy never expected that woman to let the wolf demon take mommy away after daddy was gone. She said she wished she had died instead that way the country wouldn't be so corrupted." She turned away from Kagome's curious gaze and looked at the ground, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'Why did she look at me like that? Do I have something to do with this?' She kept her gaze on the girl.  
'Why do these kids have the others' scents?' Inuyasha thought, glaring hard at the children in front of him until his eyes landed on the unconscious boy. "What happened to him?" He questioned out loud without meaning to. Everyone became quiet.  
'Do we tell him?' The children thought. "I did it." Mika whispered, knowing the half demon's ears would pick up what she said.  
"What exactly did you do?" He stared at her, wondering how a little girl could hurt someone much older. "Well, Hotaru said Usagi and me were gonna die first after I told him I hoped someone killed him soon. Then he came after us but I blasted him like our mommy does sometimes to daddy when he turns into a demon."  
"Blasted?" Miroku asked, finally coming out of his daze.  
"Yeah, our mommy is a miko... I think that's what daddy called her once." Usagi explained thoughtfully.  
"They were arguing one time and he called her a stupid, damn miko and mommy called him a god damn good for nothing half - ." Saya stopped speaking, standing up as her tears finally fell from her face. Keeping her head down, she turned towards Inuyasha and his friends. "Forgive me, but..." she bowed as low as she could go. "It's just that our brother betrayed us all and it hurts to talk about our parents fights. Our brother, Hotaru, made mother believe that father still loved a certain woman. No matter how many times our father told her it was a complete lie, Hotaru would always find a way to make mother believe father was lying. After mother had had enough of father's 'lies', they began arguing almost everyday. It hurt father knowing the woman he loved most was accusing him of loving another woman. Eventually he started avoiding her but we would see him at work though mother told us to stay away from him. Mother saw us with him one day while he was working and she got angry. They began arguing again so we backed up, watching them fight. That's when it happened." Saya glared angrily at Inuyasha and Kagome. "He turned into a full demon, his demon blood getting the better of him. Mother, angry that father lost control, used her spiritual powers on him. After he was back to his normal self, they started arguing again. Finally father called her a stupid, damn miko. Mother, apparently offended, called him a..." Saya sighed before looking away to speak low. "a god damn good for nothing half - breed."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha stared at Saya a few moments, looking a little hurt that she had said half - breed but cleared his throat before asking an important question. "So what happened next?"  
Saya looked up into his gold eyes upsettingly. "He left." She turned away quickly.  
"When did he come back?" Sango asked calmly.  
Usagi began crying again as she ran to Inuyasha. "He didn't!" She squeezed his leg tightly before Mika ran to squeeze his other leg. "Can you hold us?" Mika let go and reached her arms up to him. "Please?"  
Inuyasha, staring at the twins for a moment, finally gave in sighing. "Fine." He reached down and picked the two up slowly. 'This is really awkward.' He stared down at them as they nestled themselves into his chest to get more comfortable. He could feel his friends staring at his back. He turned around and looked at them with a glare. "What?"  
Miroku cleared his throat. "We've never seen you act this well with children before." Inuyasha glared at the monk before brushing passed him to the village.

* * *

"So," her old friend's voice came. "Trying to use your powers to kill me?" Kagome turned her head around and glared at him.  
"As if! I'll leave that to Inuyasha, bastard!" She spit.  
The wolf walked forward and kneeled in front of her, a frown upon his lips. "I don't think so. As long as you're here with me and that mutt's in hell, he can't touch me." Kagome wanted to kill herself but wouldn't do it. She had her children to bring back and if she was dead, how could she?

* * *

"Maybe we should follow Inuyasha back to the village." Sango said after a minute of watching Inuyasha disappear over the hill.  
"First we have to do something about Hotaru." Kiri pointed to the boy leaning up against the tree.  
"But first," Miroku walked up to Succubus. "Who is this lovely lady?" Before the monk could even lay one hand on her, a sword was at his throat.  
"Lay one hand on my sister, and you will feel my blade through your stomach." Kiri threatened, making Miroku step back and away to Kagome so he wasn't hit by Sango. "Understood."  
"So," Sango glared at Miroku. "What do we do with Hotaru?"  
"I'd say we kill him." Kagome turned to look at the pre teen who had been the one who had spoken.  
"But what about their mother? What would she think?" Kagome stared a little upset at the boy. "It's not like she's here yet to see him die." The boy stated rudely.  
"I understand he betrayed all of you, but why so eager to kill him?" Sango jumped in.  
Sighing, Kiri answered. "Because if we kill Hotaru, he won't be able to manipulate her."  
"Just tie and gag the bastard. That way when your mother gets here, she won't have to hear his mouth." Inuyasha growled slightly as he still held the children in his arms.  
"Or when he wakes up, I can use my power on him." Succubus smirked, winking devilishly. But it seemed to her brother that he obviously absolutely refused to let her do it. "No, Aoe." Kiri pulled her to the side. "Mother and father would kill me if you did such a thing... especially on him!"  
"Oh please!" Aoe waved him off. "I heard that when you turn 20, you're supposed to marry some girl; a total stranger; do you really think they would kill you?"  
'He's getting married?' Saya thought sadly. 'Why didn't I hear about it? Maybe because no one wanted me to beg for the wedding to be off.' She sighed in depression. Aoe, seeing her best friend so down after hearing about Kiri getting married, walked to her silently.  
'This feels like a similar situation that's going on between Kagome and Inuyasha.' Miroku thought.  
"I'm so sorry, Saya." Aoe held Saya tightly. "My parents refused to have the wedding but the girl who he's supposed to marry, is the daughter of the head villager and I guess you can't refuse the village headman."  
"You're right about that I suppose." Saya said as Aoe squeezed her. "But the headman's daughter is rude and arrogant and everything a girl shouldn't be like! You remember what our mothers taught us, don't you?" Saya asked in a small voice. Aoe nodded. "Of course." "What did they teach you?" Mika yawned loudly. Smiling at her little sister, Saya said "they said to always stay away from men who look like perverts;" her gaze shifted to the monk. "To always act strong when the boy you like likes another girl;" her gaze shifted slowly to Kagome "act kind, smart - not the smart way like father - um, what others did they tell us?" She looked towards her best friend for help. "How about we take care of your brother first, then we finish telling what we learned." Aoe smiled nervously. 'She forgot...' Saya smiled back.

* * *

'Alright Kagome,' she thought to herself, closing her brown eyes. 'Focus. Channel all of your spiritual power to your fingers.' As she did this, she didn't realize she was being watched. "So," a feminine voice interrupted her. "You think that channeling the energy you've gained back you'll be able to go see your children?" Kagome glared into the brown eyes of her enemy. "If I can send them back, that means I can go back to see them." The woman from hell just glared back, not moving a muscle. "Why did you take them from me?" Kagome demanded, not daring to say their names. "You took the man I love away. So when you were dying and asked me to save you and that child of yours, I decided I would take your friends away." "He had a choice!" Kagome screamed. "He wanted to live with me. You're just some corpse that can never be loved!" She immediately gathered all the power she had left and blast Kikyo, causing the dead woman to disappear through a hole. 'Damn.' She thought weakly. 'I have to follow her.'

* * *

As Inuyasha dragged Hotaru behind still carrying the twins, the others conversed. "Why do I get stuck with all the dirty work?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Saya, Aoe?" Mika stared at her sister's back. "Can you finish telling us what you learned?" Kagome and Sango paused, waiting for one of the girls to reply as the boys moved ahead of them. 'What do I tell her?' Saya looked over to Aoe a little panicked. "Um how about Kagome tells you what her mother told her?" Aoe quickly said, smiling at Mika.  
Now happy, Mika pushed off Inuyasha's chest so she could hear what Kagome had to say. "Well let's see here." Kagome turned to Sango but she was already gone. Sighing, she realized it was only her, Aoe, Saya, Mika, a sleeping Usagi, and Inuyasha. "My mother told me to never let boys drag you down; she said that they can be arrogant, stupid, and especially hurtful."  
Saya noticed Inuyasha look away. 'Mother and father had a pretty hard time back then, I take it?' Saya thought.  
"Sometimes boys don't mean to hurt you, but sometimes they do. Sure they can control their temper and act nice but sometimes it just isn't enough." Kagome sighed once more, thinking about her relationship with Inuyasha.  
"Guess we learned something new." Aoe gave Kagome a shy smile before running to catch up with her brother.

"Kiri..." Aoe started but stopped when she walked into Miroku's back, making him bump into Sango who nearly fell flat on her face. "Sorry!" The young girl exclaimed, backing away from the monk and demon slayer. "It's alright Succubus." Sango smiled at her.  
"It's technically Aoe." The 14 year old said. "Huh?" "My name. Succubus is my nickname. Well, I wouldn't really call it a nickname. The boys, whenever they see me, that's what I'm called. The only ones who don't call me Succubus are my family, friends, and village women." Aoe looked away in shame. "Mother and father disapprove of such a name but they can't stop boys calling me Succubus."  
Miroku looked at her a moment, thinking about why her 'nickname' sounded familiar. "May I ask why Succubus sounds familiar?"  
"Succubus is a dream demon who enters people's dreams and drains their life force." Aoe looked away sadly. "I don't know how I can be called a demon when I'm just like any other girl." She turned and stared at Hotaru softly. "Hmph," she smirked. "When I was 6 and Hotaru was 8, we used to play together all the time. But after he went into the Forest of Darkness, he came out a changed person. He wouldn't play with any of us anymore and when the twins were born, he thought they were bad luck. But that's not the worst part." She turned back towards Miroku and Sango. "Hotaru started disappearing and when he came back, his father would begin growling. I'm not sure where Hotaru went but his father wasn't very happy with him. Seeing as their father is a half dog demon, it's pretty obvious he knows where Hotaru has been going for the last 10 years." Leaning in close to the monk and demon slayer, she whispered low enough for the humans and half demon to hear "I heard from their mother that their father was ranting on about Hotaru seeing a woman from hell. She misses the half demon more than anything in the world and regrets what she did. She told us how much she missed him before we were sent here. We wanted to tell her that she should have believed her husband but we were interrupted by some stupid wolf who had lost his mate." She looked toward her brother who clutched his sword tightly, getting ready to strike Hotaru for when he woke up and decided to attack.  
"Wait," Inuyasha tightened his grip on Mika and Usagi. "Your friends father is a half dog demon?" He stared at Aoe curiously, his right eyebrow raised, not realizing Usagi had awoken and was rubbing her eyes.  
"What'd I miss?" She rubbed her golden eyes and yawning loudly.  
Inuyasha looked over at her as did Mika. "Nothing much." The half demon said.  
"Yea," Mika added. "Aoe was just telling them about mommy and daddy and Hotaru."  
Usagi nodded in understanding and had Inuyasha put her down. She stretched for about a minute before walking over to Kagome. "Can I hold your hand?" She stared up at the uncertain priestess.  
"Um, I guess so." Kagome said not wanting to make the little one cry.  
Happily Usagi grabbed hold of the young woman's hand. "You remind me of mommy except mommy was never uncertain about holding our hands." She looked down at her bare feet. 'I remind her of her mother?' Kagome thought surprised. "And he reminds me of daddy." Usagi giggled, looking at Inuyasha with happy eyes. "Me and Mika were always with daddy wherever he went! Mommy thinks we like him more but we love mommy and daddy the same."  
Saya stared at her sisters, a small smile on her lips, her golden eyes looking sad. She missed her parents so much but she could tell the twins missed them more. 'I'm sorry mother, but I've got to do this.'


End file.
